The Argument
by Milbuscus
Summary: Contains Swearing! This is just a one-shot, I took a few ideas from the actual show and merged them all together, I hope you like! :)


_"I spy a fraud who probably never even knew his grandmother." Louis snarled._

 _"All right, God damn it, you got a problem with me, take it up with me, but don't you EVER talk about my grandmother again" Mike yelled, his body full of rage._

 _"Oh I forgot, the poor orphan from New York City who I should feel sorry for because he never learned to drive." Louis teased._

 _"I'm telling you, watch yourself." Mike rallied, shifting in his chair._

 _"Why? Because I hurt your feelings?" Louis said in a childish tone._

 _"Louis!" Mike proclaimed, wanting Louis to stop._

 _"I don't care, f_ _or all I know, you're probably not even an orphan." Louis continued._

 _"Louis." Harvey interrupted, keeping his eyes on the road._

 _"It sure as hell wouldn't be the first time a con man tried to make that claim." Louis added on again looking back to Mike and laughing._

 _"That's enough." Harvey spoke as anger stirred inside him._

 _"No it isn't." Louis answered._

 _"Yes, it is." Mike added._

 _"Pull the car over right now, I'm going to beat the shit out of him" Mike said as he stared at the back of Louis' balding head with a death stare._

 _Harvey's eyes widened as he heard Mike say this, he's never heard or seen Mike so angry._

 ** _The flashback stopped, it had only happened a couple of minutes ago and pierced Mike's brain. He officially hated Louis Litt. So Harvey dropped them all off at a meeting and a hour or so later, Mike and Harvey came out the building and stumbled back into Harvey's car whilst Louis kept his distance and traveled his own way._**

* * *

"Harvey I said i'm sorry, i don't know what else i can say" Mike pleaded looking over to Harvey.  
"Then shut up" Harvey snarled, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"I didn't mean to lose him as your client, I was busy with Trevor." Mike added. ( _Which was probably not a good idea)_

With that Harvey pushed his foot to the break and pulled the car to the side of the road and turned his head slowly towards Mike.  
"What..." Harvey said sternly not even questioning Mike.

"I-It's-" Mike tried to explain.  
"Don't." Harvey raised his voice, making Mike whimper slightly.

Harvey unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out the car before slamming the door behind him and entering the nearest Hotel.  
"What?" Mike questioned himself inside the car eventually getting out and following, stumbling a few times.

"Uh, Harvey Specter. Was he here, like two seconds ago?" Mike asked at the main reception.  
"Who are you?" The person behind reception asked.  
"Mike Ross. I'm his fri-. Associate." Mike said as he corrected himself.

Harvey appeared from around the corner, watching Mike.  
"Mike, here." Harvey said as he threw a pair of keys to Mike as he caught them.

Mike and Harvey entered their Hotel room, there was two separate king sized beds, and it reminded Mike so much of Harvey's apartment, the layout was quite the same but the view wasn't, just a view of the road and the beach aside.

Harvey plopped himself down on his bed, it was still early but he was tired from all the arguing and driving. Mike kept quiet for a while, he wanted to speak but knew what the out-come of it would be. But then thought he'd have to try either way.

"Harvey, i never meant to lose the client on purpose" Mike tried effortlessly.

Harvey sighed, sitting up on his bed and adjusting his eyes to the back of the kids head.  
"What did you do it for then? The amusement?"

"No, Harvey. Of course i wouldn't. We're lawyers-" Mike started but was stopped mid-way.  
"Correction, I'm a lawyer. You're a fraud" Harvey pointed out, chuckling to himself leaving Mike un-amused.

"You're a dick sometimes." Mike came straight out and asked making Harvey's eyebrow raise.

Harvey eventually gave in to his anger and slammed his coat on the edge of his bed leaving creases.

"You know what Mike..."  
"I don't know what to be more mad at, The fact you lost me the most important client I've ever had or the fact I even hired your ass in the first place. You're making me look like a terrible lawyer."

Mike smiled sarcastically and scoffed, eventually realizing what this was actually about.

"I knew it, that's all it is with you isn't it Harvey? I have to be a perfect image of you or i'll make the big boss man's reputation go down the shit-pan. Why can't you just admit you care? It doesn't just piss me off, it pisses everyone off." Mike yelled slightly keeping his eyes focused on the other mans angry eyes.

"Mike, when I met you. You were about to be dealing some pot to a guy that could've killed you. Instead I could've left you ass to get killed, or jailed. Or worse leave you with Trevor, but you've already gone back to him. You said you didn't want that kind of life, but you're letting Trevor back in and letting him slide into your work as-well causing you to get shit court cases, so don't come blaming this on me." Harvey protested.

"Don't blame this all on Trevor, Harvey. You're the one treating me like some bloody dog on a leash." Mike announced.

"You know, if it wasn't for me. You'd probably be in a shitty gutter right now with that bastard Trevor and smoking pot until you're brain-dead. Your grandmother must have been ashamed of you. Did she even know? What would your parents think? I think they'd be pretty damn ashamed." Harvey said harshly, not realizing how harsh his tone was.

Mike felt his eyes water, Harvey's words had replayed in his brain a few times. One of the worst things about having a photographic memory. He hears things and then he never forgets it, this is one of them he wanted to forget. But that was impossible. He couldn't believe Harvey had just said that, his own 'friend', he could feel anger and hate brewing inside of him towards Harvey. He's never hated Harvey before, but this time he did.

"How fucking dare you, Don't you EVER talk about my parents like that." Mike yelled grabbing his belongings and the car keys ready to leave.

Harvey realized what he had said, his heart sunk at the sight of the kid almost in tears. Why did he have to be such an arse. Why can't he shut up for once.

Mike slammed the Hotel room door behind him and marched his way out to Harvey's car, Harvey knew Mike wouldn't be going anywhere as Mike didn't have a licence.  
Mike opened Harvey's back-seat door and slid himself in, placing his folded jumper on one side and leaning his head on it and eventually locking the car. The tears fell from his face much quicker than expected, Harvey's words hurt. He thought Harvey cared, but clearly not.

* * *

It was 11:35am the next day and somehow they were already back at Pearson-Specter and it was Christmas Eve, Mike woke up and rubbed his eyes continuously expecting to still be in Harvey's car but instead he was placed on Harvey's leather couch in his office, Harvey had drove them both back as he was called in for a meeting early in the morning. Donna quickly rushed over and sat near Mike waiting for him to wake up.

"Hey Donna" Mike groaned leaning back on the leather sofa, still tired from the restless sleep he had in the car.

"Morning" Donna said as a smile was projected on her face.

"Harvey's in a meeting right now, but i'm pretty sure he wants to see you after that." Donna said quickly pouring a glass of Harvey's scotch and passing it to Mike.

"Well, tell him I wont be here" Mike said sighing and pulling the blanket off of his torso to stand up and stretch.

"Harvey lent me a suit to give you for when you wake up" Donna said as she walked back into Harvey's office holding a brand-new suit.

"Harvey's not my size" Mike protested, as his body was still very tired.

"I know" Donna added with a smile, "That's why he went and bought you one in your size" Donna finished placing it on the sofa and leaving to let Mike change.

* * *

After Mike had gotten changed, he was already back in his own office and ferociously working on some paper-work, a knock was heard from his door and suddenly opened, He looked up to reveal a slightly worried looking Harvey Specter stood in his office.

"Get out" Mike abruptly.  
"How about you rethink that answer and we talk about this" Harvey said playfully as he wagged his finger about sitting in front of Mike's desk.  
"No" Mike answered sternly trying to contain his anger.  
"Suit yourself" Harvey said, keeping silent after that making Mike give in to the suspense.

"What are we doing here, Harvey? We spend every minute of our lives in this office fighting with each other over meaningless shit for clients we don't even know, and then when a real connection comes along, just some little piece of happiness-" Mike started to yell.

"Mike..." Harvey interrupted.

"No. Harvey. You're listening to me for once." Mike insisted, not letting Harvey speak.

"What you said, you said. You can't take that back. It's Christmas Eve and i'm having the worst time of my life thanks to you Harvey. Yes, my life isn't the best at the moment, but maybe take the time to acknowledge I've lost my entire family, and Trevor is basically the only thing closest to family i'll ever have. You don't care about me, and I was starting to consider you as my brother, but clearly that's never going to happen. I can't be exactly the same as you Harvey, I can't be the perfect associate, in fact no-one can." Mike yelled spitting a few times, and his face red from anger.

"You know what's worse? Harvey?" Mike shouted, fully raising his head and looking into Harvey's eyes.

"The worst thing is, is that I was actually thinking the whole thing through. And it made me think my parents are probably ashamed at me, and my Grammy probably is too. That's the worst thing about it." Mike said as his eyes begun to water again as he rose from his seat to look out the window.

Harvey sighed, he hated to piss Mike off. All the sweet things he said sunk into his mind, he truly felt so bad for the kid. He got up and walked behind Mike keeping his head low, he placed his hand on Mike's shoulder and squeezed it a slight.

"Mike..." Harvey's voice croaked.  
"I'm sorry" He said as he pulled his hand away and stood next to the kid.

Mike sighed, he just wanted to drop everything and leave. He wanted to forgive Harvey but the words just kept replaying in his mind, he hated it.

"Listen, I just want to protect you kid. I never meant to hurt you, I just want you to change your life around. That's what you said you wanted, and that's what we're all helping you do. But you don't take that instead you go back to Trevor and let him take over, you'll eventually slide back into your old life" Harvey said calmly, keeping his tone quiet and friendly.

Mike sighed, he knew it was true. But he was feeling so abandoned, he had no family left and Trevor had convinced him to think Trevor was best for him and his only family he had left. When really Donna, Rachel, and Harvey were more like his family than anyone else.

Donna walked into Mike's office, eventually followed by Rachel quietly and not disturbing the moment. Harvey noticed them both, but Mike didn't. Even if he did, he continued to stare out the windows and down onto the dark streets of New York.

"How about Me, You, Donna, and Rachel all head back to my place. We'll all stay together and celebrate Christmas tomorrow together. How about that?" Harvey offered as he looked to the side of Mike's head.

Mike dropped his head a slight, as his eyes fulfilled with tears. He looked to Harvey and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great" Mike said quietly, holding back on his tears.

"Great!" Donna interrupted, startling Mike.

Mike turned to see Donna, and Rachel both sat in his office waiting to go. A smile was placed on both their faces as Harvey did his 'Signature Smile', and Mike smiled too. Mike felt loved, he felt warm, and he felt like he had a family. It was perfect, maybe this year he won't be sad on Christmas. Harvey smiled towards Mike and flashed his 'Signature Smile' to signal everything's going to be okay.

* * *

 _Mike planned to lay off Trevor for a while and keep his distance, He decided to forgive Harvey and start hanging out with them more. He visited his Grammy, and Parent's grave's every once in a while, and Harvey would insist on going with him.  
"If they're your parents, that makes them mine"  
He would say bringing warmth to Mike's heart, They had a great Christmas together and Harvey offered Mike to live with him. He knew Mike wouldn't like living alone so offered a permanent place at Harvey's apartment, and Mike of course accepted.  
_

* * *

 ** _I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING, I ENJOYED WRITING THIS SO MUCH!  
You can send me suggestions for writing via Private Message (PM)  
This was just a one-shot. And it's my first one, so I hope it's okay. I don't really know when to cut-off these kind of things. :)_**


End file.
